Dylan
Dylan made his first appearance 8 March 2013. He was portrayed by Louis Kyriacou. Storylines Dylan, Little Chris, Renzo , Ali, Tayo and Jordan are in criminal gang who lived on a Byron Estate in Walford, Kane was the leader. In the episode broadcast on 29 March 2013, a character refers to Kane as "Delton Kane". The gang first appear running from the tube station, having evaded their fare. They are chased by a ticket inspector, and Liam Butcher, who already knows them, helps them to hide. They later meet Liam and invite him to join, giving him cash and saying he will make more money than at his job. They later create a mess in the market, and market inspector Tamwar Masood stands up to them, so they leave. They later mug him, taking his money belt, and Kane goes to Liam's house, giving him some money and thanking him for letting them know about Tamwar's money belt. Liam's mother Bianca Butcher finds the money belt in Liam's bedroom and is then told that Liam has been associating with a gang. Kat Moon tells Bianca that the police think the mugging was done by a known gang from an estate where a shooting took place recently. Bianca goes there when Liam does not come home, and sees him messing around with the gang. She confronts them, saying they bullied Liam into joining the gang and she knows about the mugging. She tells Liam to come home, saying he could end up dead. Renzo states that Liam is having dinner with him and his mother that night, but Bianca refuses to believe it. Kane threatens Bianca, eventually pushing her to the ground, which displeases Renzo, who checks if Bianca is okay. Some of the other gang members then take Liam away, while Renzo calmly warns Bianca about the area before disappearing. Liam comes home the next day and the gang arrive later on. Bianca finds them, and tries to make them stay away, while Liam has to be physically restrained by Ray Dixon and locked in his bedroom to stop him seeing the gang. After he is let out, he returns to the gang, and they tell him to prove his loyalty to them, by walking a dangerous wall, smashing a car window, stealing alcohol and stealing money from his colleague Shirley Carter. The gang then congratulate Liam for passing, by holding a party in his honour. Liam tries to leave the party after being warned off by a girl he knows, but the gang stop him leaving so he hides in the bathroom. As Kane confronts Liam, the police arrive and the entire gang, including Liam, are arrested. They are all released without charge, but the gang blame Liam. When Bianca arrives and sees them all together, Little Chris stabs Liam and they run away. Ava and Dexter then discover the gang have trashed their flat. The gang members are arrested again but as they deny any involvement in the stabbing, they are released on bail. Liam receives death threats from the gang via text message. Liam's young sister Tiffany Butcher receives an MP3 player from Ali, so Liam tells Bianca and shows her the text message. Tiffany identifies Ali to the police, who then start to patrol the streets outside the school and the Butchers' home. The next day, a brick is thrown through the kitchen window. Liam decides to stay at home while everyone else is out, locking all the doors and unplugging the phone, but then finds Kane sitting at the kitchen table. Kane tells Liam that he can rejoin the gang if he will go to the police and withdraw his statement. Liam agrees until Kane threatens Tiffany, and Liam runs to escape. He unlocks the door but Kane grabs him. Bianca then arrives and attacks Kane, and Kane is arrested. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:Criminals Category:Byron Estate Gang Members Category:2013 Arrivals Category:2013 Departures